


Forever

by Kalloway



Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things feel like forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

Sinistra chuckled. He couldn't help himself. Because...

"What?" Dextera questioned as he reached for the remote control. Morning news - Sinistra had been sort of innocently avoiding it, instead reading one of the many books he'd bought and not gotten a chance to read during the last century. He wondered if it had been declared a classic. 

Dextera's shirt was not a classic.

"That shirt," Sinistra said softly. "You've had that thing... forever."

Dextera shrugged. "It fits."

Sinistra was fairly sure Dextera's shirt had gone out of and come back into fashion at least three times since Dextera had bought it. They'd moved planets, occupations, even bodies, once... How that shirt had survived...

It was a rare day that they didn't have work or plans. Perhaps they could stay in and no one would have to see Dextera in that shirt. Sinistra marked his place in his book and set it aside as Dextera settled beside him on the sofa. 

The news was bland and skewed toward happy endings. Slowly, Sinistra shifted, unfolding his legs from beneath himself and edging closer to Dextera. After two sets of commercials, his fingers crept into Dextera's palm. 

Dextera gave him a strange little glance, but Sinistra just smiled. 

"I'll get your coffee?" Sinistra suggested after a fluff piece about kittens being rescued from a storm drain. 

"Thanks..."

Sinistra stretched and stood, long pale blue hair swaying behind him as he crossed in front of Dextera. He pretended not to notice Dextera's fingers momentarily catch the ends...

Dextera was the coffee drinker. Sometimes, Sinistra made tea, but most of the time he just had juice or water in the mornings. Coffee didn't take long, though. Neither did toast, which Sinistra made for himself since Dextera didn't eat much in the mornings. 

Sinistra paced the kitchen... Their apartment was large enough, familiar... Felt like they'd lived in it forever even though Sinistra knew it was only a couple of decades. Most of the time they tried not to acquire things... They definitely had more things than they'd ever had. Little gifts, knickknacks, kitchen implements and...

The coffee machine beeped a second before the toaster offered up its bounty. 

This wasn't bad, Sinistra thought. Decent jobs, decent planet, decent home...

But he really had to get Dextera out of that awful, awful shirt.


End file.
